A normal organic light emitting diode (OLED) device includes a glass substrate, an indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode, an organic light emitting material layer, and a metal electrode. The OLED device contains film layers that are made of materials with different refractive indices, and the significant difference in the refractive indices easily leads to reflection at the interface between the film layers. Said reflection results in the reduction of the overall light emitting efficiency of the OLED device no matter the OLED device is a top-emission OLED device or a bottom-emission OLED device. According to researches, in the normal OLED device, approximately 70%˜80% of light loss is attributed to interface reflection, i.e., approximately 70%˜80% of light cannot be emitted from the OLED device.